


Quarantine {Reader/Kylo/Hux}

by spacesoup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux/Reader - Freeform, Coronavirus, Disease, DomKylo, F/M, Face Slapping, Hux (Star Wars) - Freeform, Hux/Reader - Freeform, Kylo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Please do not read if you are sensitive to the current events, Reader-Insert, Sickness, SubReader, Tags to be added as I post, This disease is similar to corona, domHux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesoup/pseuds/spacesoup
Summary: You were once a low-ranked officer on the Finalizer until one day you are rushed into the position of Assistant General to Armitage Hux by command of Supreme Leader Snoke. A mystery pandemic has swept the ship after troopers arrive back from a mission regarding the Resistance, one so powerful it has begun killing the weak and the strong. Supreme Leader Snoke commands self-isolation in a section of the ship for those testing negative to the virus until the Finalizer is completely clean - with such humble roommates Commander Ren and General Hux, will you gain strength or lose will?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Right foot forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place one month after the virus has been discovered on The Finalizer, which means the reader have been in close proximity to both Kylo and Hux for this amount of time. Despite the reader wanting to get involved in more hands-on work alongside the General, the past few months working for him has been nothing more than the same job a secretary would have. Now, Hux has been training her in hand-to-hand combat in the time they have to burn being in quarantine on a secluded area of the ship, and the reader starts to question why Hux has been so aggressive towards her even since she was promoted to Assistant General - which Hux doesn't take so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first star wars fic so please go easy on me!! i'm still attempting to write out plans for each chapter, and the biggest and most confusing thing for me is working out the constant flashbacks and time-skips. Each of the first few chapters will skip back and fourth between before the virus has been discovered and after (during the lockdown stages). 
> 
> chapter warnings: violence (mild - combat), face-slapping, hux is quite an asshole

### Right Foot Forward

**_LOCKDOWN COMMENCED: 1 WEEK_ **

**_Cases; 212_ **

**_Deaths; 38_ **

**_Recovered; 82_**

  
"Try."

"I am," you spat through your tightly clenched teeth, a dull ache springing from your head to your toes as you attempted to stand up.

"Try harder." You expected that being in the company of your superior would be rather mentally gruelling, but you didn't expect it to be so physically exhausting. The pain seething throughout your body right now was telling you to stop what you were doing, yet the man in front of you was telling you to do otherwise.

You were pretty sure blood was trickling from your lip, but at this point, you were too tired to even consider wiping it off. Instead, you opted to spitting the coated saliva out of the corner of your mouth, onto the training mat below.

"Extremely ladylike."

"Shut up," you grunted in reply, and you were sure at that moment that if the tall ginger in front of you wasn't depending on your anger to fuel your physical strength, that you would have been scolded for such a reply and sent back to your bunk.

"Disarm me. It is not such a complex task for a well-trained officer to complete." The smirk on Hux's lips only shoves at you more, but those words dig even deeper.

"Assistant General," you corrected as you fixed your stance, planting your right foot behind you as if ready to run at your target. Hux only tilted his head at your words, his brows knitting together in such a challenging expression.

"Prove it to me then, [L/N]."

You're pretty sure from the clock ticking away a few metres behind Hux had hit the four-hour mark, although, due to the current haziness of your mind you couldn't be too sure.

When Hux mentioned an early training session at the crack of dawn, you weren't exactly thrilled, nor did you see the point in it. You had proved your worthiness, hadn't you? Perhaps you hadn't proved it to Hux personally, but considering Supreme Leader Snoke himself placed you in such a high position alongside the General, you were sure that was enough to display trust.

If you remembered correctly, Snoke had spoken of how "stressed" and "dishevelled" General Hux had become with his current position in the First Order, and that perhaps an assistant to do all of the dirty work would take the pressure off of his shoulders.

Didn't the _dirty work_ involve simply sorting through training programs and fetching beverages? Maybe that was an intern. Or a secretary. It was stupid of you to even think it would be so simple, maybe that's why you hadn't managed to disarm him yet.

Hux wasn’t exactly over the moon when he was told of his newest addition, in fact, it took some convincing from the Supreme Leader himself. Well, convincing wasn’t exactly the word, it was of course more of a demand which Hux didn’t have much say in.

It irked you that the General thought so lowly of you, though you didn’t expect anything less. You were pretty sure Hux had a stick so far jammed up his ass that no one had ever seen him even crack a smile.

“I suggest you get a move on and stop daydreaming, little girl.”

The words that left Hux’s lips not only yanked you from your thoughts but also ignited a flame inside you that caused your entire body to heat up in an instant. Your gritted teeth only pushed harder and fists tighter, making your first and only move.

The blaster clutched between the man’s fingers had been the centre of attention since you walked into the training room at 5 am this morning. And it never shifted once. And like many times before, you jumped forward in a desperate plea of being able to yank it from his gloved fingers.

In one swift movement, you brought your right foot forward in one giant leap, your right clenched fist aiming for his sharp jaw while the other dove for the weapon in his hand. Hux only simply had to shuffle back.

“You call that disarming? I’ve seen better efforts from a child.” Hux scolded as he looked at your defeated form as you were barely able to keep yourself standing. “What in the world did they teach you in training?”

You didn’t want to answer him. If you did, you would lose your cool. You had a well-controlled temper, but at this moment you were physically exhausted and mentally sick of his jarring and degrading comments. Plus, you were starving.

You could only hunch over slightly, taking a deep sigh as you looked at the General’s boots.

“I want you back here tomorrow morning. 0-500 hours. Not a minute later.” Hux spoke and his voice seemed to bounce off of every wall, adding to your already pounding headache. You could tell by his tone he was also trying to keep his cool - because why would Snoke provide an assistant General unable to defend themselves? Or why would he even provide an assistant in the first place? Hux never needed one.

To him, they seemed like a waste of his time. This was a waste of his time.

“Yes, General.”

✵✵✵

Your body ached. Heart rattled in your chest. Sweat beaded it's way down your forehead and down your cheeks. You couldn't help but glance at the clock like you always did. _0643\. It’s going to be just like yesterday, just like the past fucking week -_ You thought _._ It had felt like hours already, but of course your attention was quickly snatched back to the redhead in front of you.

"Right foot forward." 

You had been through this too many times to count, you could repeat the words backwards falling from the General's lips, as they had been drummed into your mind continuously for the past month on end.

The room you were in now was nowhere near the size of the one you usually trained in, but for now, it was all you had.

You had to give General Hux the benefit of the doubt when he had tried his best to ensure the room was cleared out and padded as best as possible for sparring, but at this moment in time, like always, you were bored of his degrading manner.

You were a well-trained officer. Like many, trained from birth. Yet the General still frowned upon you as if you hadn't benefitted him this past month. You were worked to the bone, ensuring to keep on top of every order given, and soon it became routine. General Hux and Commander Ren were planning their attack on the Resistance, each meticulous order had to build up some form of plan.

Despite being the Assistant General to Hux, you didn’t see him that much. You were sure that was purposeful on his behalf. You spent most of your time in your bunk, which was a slight upgrade from your last shared room - where you worked on training plans for upcoming officers, replying to Hux’s emails and answered any worries of those aboard. You were convinced at this point that you were no more than a secretary.

You didn’t take your stance as Hux had instructed, instead, you stood, shoulders hunched but not with a sense of defeat.

“Right foot, forward,” Hux demanded once again, gritting his teeth as he emphasised his instructions.

Silence. Even a pin could drop.

“Do you hate me, General?” Your voice cut through the air like a knife, your voice filled with a curiosity that you didn’t expect.

General Hux didn't even so much as flinch at the question, barely even a tilt of the head. His lips were in a thin line, and as always, his hands clasped behind his back as his greatcoat hung tightly over his shoulder blades. You had always admired his authority, the way he held himself. Perhaps it was because many around him were scared shitless, but Hux never once broke his balance, at least not in public. 

"Right foot forward." 

You could only let out a long, frustrated sigh through your nostrils as he once again drummed the instruction out like a drill sergeant. Right foot _fucking_ forward.

You didn't move. 

Hux stared at you from across the room, and at the moment, you could swear that something changed. The look in the General's eyes seemed to switch, a look only reserved from those who truly crossed the line. 

Yet, his posture never faltered. Instead, he took a step forward. Right foot first. You rolled your shoulders back in reply, but couldn't hide the large lump in your throat that you painfully swallowed back. 

"Tell me, [L/N], do you associate or sympathise yourself with the resistance?" 

The question caught you off guard and you couldn't help but choke back a chuckle that came out more of a scoff. "What do you mean, General?" 

"Is something funny, [L/N]?" Hux immediately shot out his reply, his tone far from humorous as his stare only burned through you harder. 

You shuffled on your feet, rolling back your shoulders once again as you tried not to lose what jurisdiction you had to the man in front of you. Your expression faltered, lips falling into a thin line as you shook your head. "No, General."

He drowned you in. His eyes wandered, so slowly you swear a whole minute passed. You couldn't help but feel heat radiate over your skin, sneaking up towards your face as his pupils swallowed every single inch of you. There was a sense of fear brewing at the look in his eyes, stern - yet, _hungry_. It was swarming in the anger obviously beginning to radiate as you heard the leather of his gloves squeak as his fists gently balled together behind his back. "Lower yourself," His command yanked you from your thoughts. This _definitely_ wasn't in your training. 

"Excuse me?" You didn't mean to sound so challenging. But you did. You always tended to have a habit of thinking before you spoke. You didn't know how you got so far with such a habit. 

Hux tilted his head, and this time - he was the one scoffing. "Do I need to repeat myself?" 

The ground felt like ice, your throat going dry as you stood stuck in place. Pulling yourself from your thoughts again, you shook your head. "No, General," you answered as you began to place your leg behind you, slowly lowering yourself to your knees. You suddenly felt so much smaller than before. Your shoulders fell, and your head dipped towards the training mat below. All you could hear was the clicking of his boots upon the floor, approaching you until they were in your vision. 

"Do you sympathise with the resistance?" Hux repeated his question, but again you couldn't understand as to why. You had worked your way up the ranks as many had done before you. You put everything in your training. You couldn't help but feel as if this newly promoted position was completely pointless, and this was because Hux had made you feel this way. This question was designed to get to you.

"No, General," you answered, your hands going from dangling by your side to your palms laying upon your thighs. Hux didn't move, but you could tell his eyes were burning into the back of your head. You watched as his boots inched closer, the steel toe against your kneecaps before something cold suddenly touched you. Smooth leather gripped at your chin, hard, and your head was whipped up in one swift motion and before you could even take a breath the General was inches from your face, his eyes seething as the fear rose in your own. You never feared him. Perhaps you should, not only because he was your superior but because he was _sadistic_ and _twisted,_ as you seemed to forget. 

"Repeat your question," as he spoke you could feel his hot breath waver against your cheeks, his jaw tight to the point you could see a small vein popping out on the left side of his neck. You couldn't tell by his tone if his anger had escalated or not - he keeps his cool, shoulders tight, a hand still behind his back even as he crooned over you. 

You felt your own jaw go tight as you swallowed the harsh lump in your throat yet again. You parted your lips but nothing came out, instead your eyes becoming distant for a moment before his heavy breathing drew you back in. Finally, a whisper came from the back of your throat. "Do you hate me, General?" You spoke, voice low, - curious, a hint of fear. 

He still had a grip of your chin, and not once did it falter, still bruising to touch, even though the thick and harsh leather. The smell of the stiff leather was tickling at your nostrils, a scent making you shift ever so slightly on the balls of your feet. The air was filled with another pit of silence, the look in his eye was challenging, yet not threatening. 

The next move, you never anticipated. In one swift movement, Hux pulled back his gloved fingers from your chin and angled it upwards, harshly whipping it back down so hard that the leather split through the air. An abrupt boiling, sharp pain shot through your jaw as you were thrown off balance, having to put out your left hand in order to stop yourself from toppling over. Your right palm immediately came up to cradle your cheek, stinging and hot under your touch. The adrenaline from the hit is what shocked you the most, mouth hanging agape as your swear you tasted cooper. 

"We are living amidst a severe pandemic and yet here you are caring about your authority!" Hux had raised his voice to the point it was bouncing off of every angle of the small room, a light ringing in your ear as you pulled yourself back to the surface, lifting your head to see his pale face heating up. 

You could see where he was coming from, but you didn't expect such a reaction to rise from it. Hux was losing officers by the day, from something he had no ability to stop. It was an invisible killer. People were dropping like flies, no matter how healthy or weak. 

You attempted to clear your head as the ringing began to dull, but before you ever had the chance, Hux grabbed your chin again with such a piercing grip that you yelped out in pain. "You are lucky I did not leave you to work in the midst of it all to become so sickly like the rest of those helpless souls." Hux spat through a tight jaw, teeth-gritting as he took in a breath. 

"For once be bloody thankful of this position you have been given instead of slacking off," He added harshly, inches from your face as you felt yourself rise up onto your knees to stop him from pulling so tightly on the skin of your cheeks. 

It had been a week since you had went into lockdown. It all happened so quick that it was difficult to explain the situation to anyone who asked. At first, you heard a stormtrooper had become ill after arriving back from a mission but no one thought anything of it. Then the cases multiplied from the same group on the same mission. And the illness went from a simple fever to severe vomiting and difficulty breathing. You remember the first deaths being announced, all cases pronounced inconclusive until it became worse. Nothing was curing it, all the medbay could do was attempt to aimlessly combat the symptoms in hopes of survival, but so far - they were failing.

It was General Hux that suggested an evacuation, a temporary distancing measure from the sick, but only for those of authority and others who were worthy fighters. You were lucky you weren't showing symptoms. It would be on a secluded area of the Finalizer - somewhere far from the medbay and the makeshift infectious diseases unit. Somewhere those were healthy could still discuss plans, including General Hux and Commander Kylo Ren. 

Since you were Hux's assistant - you were given such honour of having your quarters just down the hall from his. And to the left, Commander Ren wasn't too far. You had thought with the mass of such a ship that those who were healthy would have been given a bigger workspace, but you were wrong. It was selfish for you to think such a way, as you were beginning to realise with Hux currently staring down at you with a sharp grip until a voice interrupted. 

"General Hux," You were used to it by now, yet still it never ceased to make your blood run cold. There was something about him - the most dangerous man in the galaxy, that could make anyone crumble to their feet. 

You could tell the General was far more pissed than before, a breath of frustration leaving his nostrils as they flared, along with a twitch of his jaw. "Commander Ren," He greeted, yet never once moved, or even made an effort to let you go, you were still in his hold, to the point you swear you were bruising. From what you could tell, Kylo was at the door behind him. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested you, I informed him you would take the call in your quarters," Kylo's voice was blunt through the mask, a voice you had become accustomed to overtime. You hadn't had many run-ins with the Commander thankfully, but now being in such close proximity, you were sure it would change. 

Hux let go of your chin, the colour quickly striking back into your cheeks as you used both your hands flat on the floor to balance yourself. "Very well," Hux responded, hands immediately going behind his back as the squeak of the leather returned. He rolled his shoulders, looking down at you once again. "I expect to see you back here tomorrow morning. 0-500 hours. Not a minute later." He instructed, not waiting for your answer as he marched away, his trenchcoat swishing your stray hairs over your forehead. 

Again soothing a hand over your cheek, you sighed breathlessly. "Yes, General Hux," the smell of stiff leather was still minging, and as you could sense, the taste of copper. 

"You are bleeding, [L/N]." The voice almost made you jump once again, head lifting to see Commander Ren still stood in the doorway. "I suggest you retreat back to your quarters before he comes back." And with that, he left. 

You sat there, attempting to comprehend the current situation. It was tireless, repetitive and you wondered if you even saw the point in your new position.


	2. The Eve of The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few days after the stormtroopers arrive back from THE mission that causes the outbreak. You are only a week into being assigned to General Hux as his assistant, and he keeps his distance from you as much as he can, until you appear one day at an extremely important meeting. This is where you have your first run-in with Commander Ren, and he's just as sweet as you imagined - not sweet at all.

### The Eve of The War

**ONE** _**MONTH BEFORE LOCKDOWN** _

_**Cases; 4** _

_**Deaths; 1** _

_**Recovered; 1** _

A change in routine wasn't something you were used to. The Order was all you remember. The relentless physical training and mental strain were all you remember. The constant 9 to 5 sparring and working out was what kept you sane, so now it was taken from you - you could do nothing but twiddle your thumbs. 

Here you were, currently sat in your bunk in mid-morning, staring at your datapad and waiting for some form of notification to come through to allow you to start doing _something._

Normally, right now, you would be drenched in sweat, preparing for your third round on the shitty boxing bag dangling from the gym ceiling. You would think to be on such a superpower like the Finalizer, that it would be better equipped for the amount of staff but you were sadly mistaken. 

When being offered such a position like the Assistant General, you were sure that your training would double. But according to Captain Phasma, that would "come later". Right now, you felt like nothing but a secretary - you thought more would come with the job description. 

You were desperate to get back to training, at least know you were doing _something_ to benefit the First Order or at least something to benefit Hux a part from sorting his boring fucking emails. 

As an officer, you were claimed as one of the most hard-working and well, in simple terms - obedient. There wasn't a time you could think of when you stood out of line, yet the past few days you couldn't help but sit and wrack your brain on how and why you were the one who was chosen to step up to this position, and so quickly too. 

Like many, you wanted to work your way up the ranks, make something of your time on the ship. Perhaps switch positions and learn the ropes of an engineer, train alongside the nurses in the medbay, and after all of that - then consider the role of an Assistant, yet someone saw something in you to allow you to step up to the game. 

You imagined planning training programs for troopers, creating exhibitions, sparks, cheers, fireworks.

There was this ongoing habit of burying yourself in your thoughts, and before you could go any further there was a familiar dinging noise and vibration in your hands. You glanced down at your datapad, huffing at the fact you were excited something was happening. Yet, the notification didn't come from the General's inbox, instead, it came from yours. 

From: 4568  
To: 5674  
Subject: Training.

>  
>  
>5674,  
>  
>

  
>  
>General Hux requests your presence in a meeting this afternoon.   
>  
>Meeting room M098, 1200 hours. 

> 4568

A fucking _meeting?_ As in, a meeting _meeting?_ With who? Who's attending? Just the General? That's not a fucking meeting - shit, Commander Ren? You had barely gotten used to the presence of being face to face with the General let alone the Commander. A few minutes ago you were complaining about barely leaving your bunk and now you were panicking about doing that exact thing. 

Why hadn't the General just requested your presence himself? Why was another officer being the one to inform you? Were you in trouble? Letting out a sigh, you looked from your datapad to digital clock mounted on your wall. 1143. _Shit._

Your body seemed to move quicker than your mind as you tossed your datapad onto your mattress beside you, moving to the corner of your already tiny bunk to the one door closet next to your sink. Whipping it open, you finally paused as you considered what the hell to wear. You had been provided various different uniforms by Captain Phasma, that were far more casual than your usual attire, although you still stuck to your uniform most days. 

Scanning through the garments you eventually settled on a black blouse which tied at the front with some silken fabric, the First Order symbol stitched onto the delicate fabric on the sleeve, paired with a pair of black fitted trousers. Again, seemed to be pointing more towards the style of a _secretary._

You barely had time to think about your hair or even consider make-up when the clock hit 1150, and you were damn sure the M0 meeting rooms were on the opposite end of the ship, near the Command Bridge. You hadn't changed bunk in years and weren't sure if you would even accept an offer to move if you were given one. You had a passing thought that the late email was no doubt on purpose. 

Your bunk was, like many of the 19,000 many officers on board, was near the centre of the ship. A large recreational centre spread over 100s of floors above the port hanger and trooper training centre. 

You had nothing to complain about because you knew no difference. 

Simultaneously straightening your blouse while also slipping on a pair of black patent shoes, you cursed yourself through the struggle before lifting out your datapad and heading rather briskly out the door. 

Despite the number of residents on your floor, the hallway was empty because many were on call. You never really saw anyone, nor did you often communicate. You had other friends on board, just not on your floor. 

Your shoes made a light clacking sound as they hit off of the ground below, getting rather quicker with each and every step as time grew slimmer and slimmer. You muttered to yourself, pulling your datapad from your chest to reveal the time to be 1150. Ten minutes, and at least another mile and a half walk to get anywhere near the meeting rooms. Cursing again, you quickly changed direction as you neared the end of the hall, heading for one of the main connecting corridors in the centre of the recreation centre. You knew there were several transports that ran up and down the corridor for the exact purpose of serving those on long-distance journeys across the ship. 

Just as you pulled out, you didn't expect to actually come face to face with one of the transporters as tires screeched to the left of you. You turned and put your hands up against your chest, still clutching your datapad as if by luck the transporter stopped inches from you. 

"You really need to watch out for where in the hell you're going," a familiar voice peeped up from behind the wheel, and your shoulders dropped with a relieved sigh. Thank god you had some luck on your side this morning. 

"And you," rounding the transport, you jumped into the passenger's seat, turning to look at the girl sitting beside you "have saved my ass this morning."

The girl smiled, rolling her eyes gently as he kicked the transport into gear, beginning to trundle along the corridor. "Where are you headed, sweetcheeks?" 

"Meeting rooms. Near the bridge. Just drop me off at the end of the corridor." you said, taking another deep breath as you pulled your datapad away from your chest again to check the time. 1153. You should make it, hopefully. 

"A meeting, huh? Soon enough you'll be invited to the galas." the girl hummed, picking up slight speed on the transport as you drove along the long corridor, passing by crowds of officers making their way up and down the ship on duty, passing the odd trooper every few metres. 

"I'm surprised I've even been let out of my bunk, I swear I've spent more time in my bed the past week than I ever have on my years on this hunk of junk." it was true - its as if you had spent the past week patiently waiting for someone to give you something, anything to do. 

"Not the job you were expecting then?" the girl flashed her bright white teeth as she chuckled, and you couldn't help but chuckle along with her before giving a shrug. 

"I don't know. I didn't even expect this job in the first place, I still don't get why in the hell it landed in my lap. But so far all I've done is sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs, I was expecting a little more action - you know?" you couldn't believe you were actually _complaining_ considering would many literally murder to be in your position, and at this point, all you could really do was blame your impatience. 

"You won't be saying that when you're on the battlefield having to lay your life on the line for two men who have sticks so far up their own asses that there coming out of their mouths," she uttered under your breath and you furrowed your brows, turning to look at her. 

"You are absolutely terrible at insults, you know that?" you shook your head with a smile on your lips, looking to your lap. 

"Okay. Maybe I am. But at least I'm not absolutely shitting my pants right now." she replied, and you couldn't help but agree with her as your gut was doing backflips. 

"I am not _shitting_ my pants, I'm just nervous - and rightfully so." you bit back in defence, rolling your shoulders back before taking in another deep breath. "I have no clue why they even want me there in the first place, General Hux has barely even looked me in the eye because he thinks I'm a waste of space let alone invite me along to one of his meetings."

"Wasn't the General the one who employed you in this position in the first place?" she questioned as the transport began to slowly come to a gentle pace as you were both reaching the end of the corridor. 

You shook your head in reply, biting at your bottom lip. "No. It was the Supreme Leader." 

At that moment you almost went flying, clutching your datapad as it almost flew off of your lap, putting your hand out to stop yourself from going anywhere. "Drianna!" you exclaimed in fright, turning to look at her with wide eyes. 

"Snoke?!" She yelled back in reply, and you immediately began to shush her and had to stop yourself from putting a hand over her mouth. Drianna wasn't exactly known for being a quiet officer, in fact, she was the opposite. 

"Will you shut up? And actually learn to call him by his goddamn title?" you huffed, shaking your head as your shoulders fell, falling back against the seat. "It was Captain Phasma that assigned me to this position, the Supreme Leader informed her to select someone to work alongside the General. It's not as if I was _handpicked_ by him for crying out loud."

"[Y/N], do you not realise how insane that is? How crazy it is that you are now _Assistant General_ of the _Finalizer_?" she was trying to keep her voice below a whisper but was struggling. 

You swung your legs off of the transport, coming to a stand as you straightened out your blouse again before looking back at your friend. "Trust me, it's still hasn't hit me. I still have zero clue what is going on," you replied, and stifled up a smile despite the nerves. "I gotta run, but I'll catch you later in the canteen. Stay out of trouble."

Drianna couldn't help but smirk in reply, furrowing her brows. "You know I always do." She kicked the transport into gear again, gently turning the wheel. "Good luck. Don't piss your pants if Commander Ren is there." 

Your face dropped for a moment because although you reminded yourself of him earlier, it now became all too real that the Commander was no doubt going to be in the meeting alongside the General. You swallowed back the lump in your throat as Drianna drove away, looking down at your datapad. 1159. _Shit, shit shit shit shit._

Your feet were quicker than your body as you turned on your heel and started heading towards the direction of the Command Bridge, changing direction as you attempted to remember where the meeting rooms were. You attempted to not show the panic in your expression as you followed the tiny square signs on the wall indicating where you needed to go. 

As the corridor got smaller with each turn, you eventually came to a far more empty and narrower part of the ship. It was quiet, which was for obvious reasons, and finally, you approached the meeting room you were looking for. It surprised you that you found it this fast, and you couldn't help but feel triumphant, which was quickly snatched away as you remembered you were already pretty much running late for this so-called meeting. 

Without even taking a breath, you pressed the panel by the door which allowed you to gain access - the door opening with a loud whoosh as the mechanism kicked in. What happened next made your whole body freeze up, as if the panic inside you had just gotten a whole lot worse. 

You stood there, datapad clutched to your chest and eyes wide as they scanned over each and every person in the room, which was far more than just the three you were expecting. They were all in uniform, and there you stood looking like you were ready for some sort of casual date. 

You were stuck stiff like a deer in headlights, as everyone stared back at you for what felt like forever. Were you even in the right place? Clearly, you were, because a familiar set of eyes that belonged to General Hux were burning through you. 

"[L/N], I see you finally made it." The sound of the vocoder bouncing off of the walls rattled in your brain as it took you a moment to come back to reality.

Your lips parted to reply, then closed again as you looked across the large meeting room at Commander Ren, who stood at the opposite end of a long marble table.

You nodded in reply, cursing inwardly at yourself for not speaking immediately. 

It felt as if the silence went on forever, although you only took a 5 second breath - 5 seconds were too long for Commander Ren.

"I suggest you take a seat, unless you have somewhere else to be?" You seemed to make a small 'hmm' noise below your breath, praying Ren didn't pick up on it. You could never tell, he was always so still, his chest barely rising and falling as if he were some sort of robot. It wasn't him that made you move, instead, it was the wandering eyes of the others in the room, and the burning stare radiating from the ginger who had the only empty seat by him.

The heat was creeping up the back on your neck as finally you made a move, wandering towards the empty seat, somehow belting the words "Yes, commander" in-between the strides. Hux followed you with his eyes, even as you sat down, his eyes burned into your right jawline as his eyes pierced through you. You could understand why, he was the one who requested you here. You were late. It was frowned upon, even if it was only mere seconds over the time. 

You let out a deep breath as you rolled your shoulders back, everyone's attention, including Hux, turned to look back at the Commander. This was going to be a long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. OKAY. I know you probably wanted the meeting in this chapter, but this chapter was already far too long - plus, I wanna build a little tension. I don't know if you'll even get to see what goes down at the meeting. I might reveal nothing. I know it's been months but I'm a dumbass and had this all written but never PUBLISHED IT.


End file.
